


Devil's Kiss

by Zurenika



Category: SF9, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Vampires, a bit dark, and bloody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: (previously titled *Awakening*)Rowoon made the mistake of knocking into a vampire's manor one dark night.





	1. Chapter 1

Juho didn’t need to see to know that an unfortunate human was approaching. He can hear the hurried breaths, shorter and shorter and the heart, the wonderful beating heart growing more and more erratic. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. The air was filled with death but the presence of that lone human added a little sweetness to the night. 

His mouth watered with just the thought of sinking his fangs on living flesh. 

Trembling hands shook the wrought iron gates jolting the vampire back to reality. He opened it with barely a thought and a figure slipped past, its sigh of relief riding on the wind. 

Juho smiled, a small tug at the corner of his lips. 

Then the wolves started to stir. Juho felt their growl rumbling through the land, wild eyes trained on the figure hurrying towards the main house. The vampire started to soothe them and within seconds, the animals calmed, turning to the forest to find rabbits. 

Footsteps started to get louder and louder. The scent of blood keeps getting sweeter. 

Juho made his way towards the door, ready to welcome his guest. As soon as the vampire arrived at the entryway, a knock came from the door. He almost rushed to open it, wanting nothing more than to be satiated but his master’s words came running through his mind and he stilled himself. 

With a wave of one hand, he ignited all the lamps and torches inside his home. And then he opened the door. 

A hooded figure stumbled through the doorway, mumbling pleas and apologies. Juho raised his hand and smiled. 

“You’re welcome to stay here for the night,” he said. 

The figure paused then, “Thank you,” he replied. 

Juho nodded and asked the man to follow him. They walked deeper into the mansion, footsteps echoing loudly throughout the hallowed halls. He can sense the silence starting to bear heavily on the human and sure enough, he spoke. 

“Is your master home?” 

“He is,” Juho replied after a second. 

Things are always easier when the prey suspects nothing. 

“But you don’t have to worry. My master, he is a kind one. He would want me to help out someone lost in the night,” 

“That’s good to hear,” the human said. 

They finally reached a small door. Juho opened it with a touch. “Make yourself comfortable. I believe we still have some soup.” 

The man walked into the room and headed straight towards the fire crackling merrily in the hearth.

“I’ll come back with some food,” he called out before closing the door. 

Juho let out a shuddering breath. The smell of the human was intoxicating and he had to summon all his willpower in order not to jump him; but of course, he had to keep appearances. 

In the blink of an eye, he was at the kitchens. There was no food anywhere in the castle but he can at least offer tea. He set about preparing it, hands shaking from the excitement that’s about to come.

He knocked at the door and entered. The man was still by the fire, lost in thought. 

“I’m sorry. It appears the soup had been disposed of. I brought tea instead,” he announced. 

The man turned to face him and Juho had to hide his surprise. 

_Beautiful. This man is beautiful._ The vampire thought. _He is as beautiful as some of the vampires he had met, maybe even more. _

The man walked towards him, beaming. And a thought crossed Juho’s mind. 

What if..? what if I turn him into one of us?

In one swift motion, Juho released the tray he was holding and grabbed the man, pinning him against the wall. The man was thrashing underneath him, trying to shake him off. 

“Look into my eyes,” he commanded. 

The man stilled and met his eyes. There was nothing but fear in those eyes, fear and the certainty of death. Juho smiled, this time letting his fangs show and then, he went for the neck. 

His fangs broke the skin and sweet, warm blood filled his mouth. He gulped and he gulped, the liquid giving him life as the man approached death. There's a part of him wanted to suck the man dry but another part of him thought that that was a waste. 

With a growl, Juho stopped himself. He bit his wrist, letting his blood flow and shoved it on the man’s mouth. 

“Drink,” he commanded. 

The man was only seconds from death but he managed to drink the vampire’s blood. Juho pulled back his hand after a minute and let the man slid down to the floor. 

“The next few hours will hurt. You will feel like you’re burning, that you’re dying but it will be all worth it,” 

The man was looking up at him, eyes half closed.

"Do you have a name?" Juho asked.

"R-Ro-rowoon," he rasped. 


	2. Chapter 2

The squirming had started to slow. The rapid heartbeats getting weaker and weaker by the second. With a final cry of pain, Rowoon reached out to him, lips open in a plea of help. But Juho stood his ground and watched as the hateful eyes turned blank.

Rowoon had breathed his last as a mortal and the silence that followed was thick with the promise of new life.

The vampire lifted the corpse and carried it to the bed, carefully positioning it against the pillows. Like this, Rowoon looked like he was only sleeping - which technically, he was.

Juho can only imagine the pain that the other is going through right now. How his soul is being dragged across the fires of hell, obliterating every human trait until all that remains is an empty void.

"Everything will be okay," Juho whispered, dragging a finger down Rowoon's cold cheek.

Minutes passed and Rowoon's skin started to grow pale and more glass-like. His lips took on the color of blood, the tips of his fangs peeking underneath them. Juho can hear the bones breaking and mending, tissues and muscles pulling, changing.

And then, Rowoon gasped awake.

Feral eyes bore into Juho as Rowoon crouched on top of the bed, fangs bared and hissing. Juho smirked, tapping the other's mind.

_I am your master._

Rowoon cocked his head to the side, confused. Juho repeated the words and the fledgling finally calmed.

"You must be thirsty. Come, the night awaits,"

With a wave of his hand, Juho opened one of the windows and stepped through. He was afraid that the fledgling wouldn't follow but a second later, he heard another pair of footsteps on his heels.

They reached the village in no time.

A small celebration is coming to an end. The alcohol was starting to run dry and the men and women slurred their words and talked with laughs and giggles. They're happy and contented and defenseless, the perfect prey.

Rowoon's eyes glowed even darker, surveying the unsuspecting victims. He is all coiled muscles, ready to pounce if not for his master's grip on his shoulder. He looked at Juho with a low growl.

The vampire smirked before softening his grip and in a blink of an eye, Rowoon disappeared.

Then the screaming started.

A newly born vampire is a weapon. They are strong and fast and have only one thing in mind - blood.

Bodies were dropping around Rowoon by the second. He didn't care if he drained them dry or if he only sank his fangs inside their flesh. There was only the blood, the warmth of it that never stays, the life it gives his entire body and he knew that he had to take and take and take all that he can.

Some of the guys staggered to fight him off but they were so out of it that their bodies ended up mangled, their blood mixing with spilled alcohol that darkened the ground. Juho watched in fascination at the carnage, with Rowoon at the center of it all it; his wild eyes and bloodstained skin a sight to behold.

He didn't want to stop watching but he had to. Letting a fledgling loose is already a crime on its own and he didn't want anything more to add to that.

With a sigh, he moved towards Rowoon, pulling him off from the body of a man.

"That's enough," Juho said sternly.

He expected the fledgling to resist him but Rowoon merely nodded and straightened himself up.

"As you wish, master," he replied.

There hasn't been a lot of fledglings lately and with this village and this attack close to his own home, he knew that he would be visited by someone soon.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @kaydawonie
> 
> god I do suck(haha coz vampires) at thinking of titles and also summaries... i usually just write what comes to mind and let it grow from there


End file.
